Une nuit de répit
by Dwallia
Summary: Draco Malfoy est l'objet de toutes les admirations après avoir humilié Harry Potter en public, mais supportera t il cette postion ? Harry arrivera t il à remonter la pente et à combattre le Mage Noire ? Slash HpDm


Coucou tout le monde !

Voici une nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est pas moi, évidemment, je ne suis pas la créatrice de Harry Potter !

**Titre :** Une nuit de répit

**Résumé :** Draco Malfoyest l'objet de toutes les admirations après avoir humilié Harry Potteren public, mais supportera-t-il cette postion ? Harry arrivera-t-il à remonter la pente et à combattre le Mage Noire ?

**Rating :** M, ce qui veut dire, que ce n'est pas pour les petits enfants et encore moins pour les homophobes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Ne penser qu'au présent**

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment sur la brillante école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Chacun dormait profondément en ce jour de semaine, chacun? Et bien, en dépit du fait que toutes les lumières soient éteintes, et que l'obsurité dissimulait sa présence, le Survivant, le seul, l'unique, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Harry Potter avait pour courante habitude de passer une grande partie de la nuit au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, cet endroit n'était pas surveillé et lui permettait de s'adonner à la rêverie qu'il ne trouvait pas dans le sommeil, sa mission de Futur Sauveur de l'Humanité emplissait toutes ses pensées et l'empêchait de dormir calmement.

Ce n'était que la nuit, dans la tour d'astronomie, qu'il trouvait une certaine paix intérieure et réussissait à se reposer un tant soit peu.

Cette nuit, moins fraîche que les autres en ce mois de Novembre, il était là, au sommet de la tour, adossé à un créneau des fenêtres et regardait au-dehors, la paysage valloné était recouvert d'une légère brume, ce qui donnait un aspect inquiètant à la lande entourant le château de Poudlard.

Il soupira, l'année allait être longue, le temps lui semblait reculer. Sans doute aurait-il préféré que le temps recule réellement, car chaque minute qui passait le rapprochait de la terrifiante échéance qui l'attendait: supprimer Voldemort.

Harry savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas echapper à cela, mais le combat le pétrifiait, il était horrifié rien qu'à penser qu'il devrait tuer et peut-être être tué. Non pas qu'il soit peureux, non, mais il aimait la vie et ne voulait pas mourir à même pas 18 ans.

« Bordel » souffla-t-il

Il fallait qu'il réussisse à se sortir ça du crâne, la nuit en haut de la tour d'astronomie était son seul moment de répit, toute la journée, il n'entendait que des « Eh Potter, quand est-ce que tu le zigouilles? » ou des « Je suis sûr que t'es pas capable de t'en sortir vivant de ce combat ».

Il en avait marre, si toute la destinée du monde sorcier n'était pas entre ses mains, il se serait enfui depuis belle lurette, il serait allé refaire sa vie sur un autre continent, où il n'était connu de personne. Mais sa conscience l'en empêchait, il fallait qu'il reste et qu'il sauve tout le monde !

« Merde, faut que j'arrête de penser à ça! » dit-il tout haut

« De penser à quoi, Potter? »

Harry sursauta de surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ne plus être tout seul dans sa tour, dans son refuge, de longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'intru ne reprenne :

« Potter, t'as fait un arrêt cardiaque ? »

Cette voix, Harry l'a connaissait par coeur. Il se retourna et fit volte face à son interlocuteur:

« Malfoy, répondit-il d'un air qui se voulait moqueur, toi ici ? »

« Comme tu vois, le toisa le blond platine un sourire prédateur aux lèvres, j'espèrais te trouver là ! «

« Moi? S'étonna Harry, depuis quand tu me cherches? »

« Depuis que la vie est devenue une torture dès que tu n'es plus là ! »

Harry faillit s'étrangler :

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois que tu as parfaitement bien compris, continua Draco en s'approchant dangereusement de Harry, je suis... fou, de toi ! »

« Malfoy, tu as bu ? »

« Pour me donner du courage oui »

Draco se rapprochait toujours plus dangereusement de Harry, ils étaient maintenant au corps à corps, le brun avait du mal à trouver sa respiration mais parvint à répliquer dans un souffle :

« Malfoy, je suis hétéro ! »

Draco, comme par provocation, colla ses lèvres à celles du brun et commença à l'embrasser langoureusement, il torturait la bouche du Survivant avec ses dents et dans un gémissement étouffé, celui-ci l'ouvrit et permit au blond d'introduire sa langue. Harry n'était plus que sensations, les mains de Draco allait de son dos, à ses fesses et le faisaient frissonner de plaisir.

Doucement, Draco s'écarta de Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Tu es encore sûr de ce que tu viens de dire? »

Pour toute réponse, le brun se jeta sur le blond et s'empara de sa bouche en glissant rapidement ses lunettes dans sa poche.

Leurs mains parcouraient mutuellement leurs corps en feu et Harry n'essayait même plus de retenir ses gémissements. Leurs bouches semblaient ne plus vouloir se décoller. Ce fut Draco qui encore une fois interrompit le baiser, essouflée :

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait préférable d'aller dans ma chambre ? »

Fort heureusement, l'héritier Malfoy, avait été nommé prefet en chef et bénéficiait des avantages que ce titre lui conféraient : une chambre individuelle !

Les deux jeunes hommes, sans plus de cérémonie, dévalèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers de la tour et coururent comme des dératés, main dans la main, en direction de la chambre du blond . A leur plus grande satisfaction, ils ne croisèrent personne, Rusard devait être occupé ailleurs.

Arrivé à la porte de la chambre, Harry plaqua Draco contre le mur et reprit le baiser là où ils l'avaient laissé . Le blond profita que Potter était occupé dans son cou pour dire le mot de passe et pousser précipitamment le brun à l'intérieur . Harry manqua de tomber et regarda le blond, indécis :

« Je suis pressé » répondit ce dernier en tamisant la lumière de la chambre.

Harry sourit et empoigna le blond par le bras, l'entraînant sur le lit. Draco se retrouva sur le brun et entreprit de lui déboutonner sa chemise, mais ses efforts étaient vains, le Survivant était bien trop agité pour permettre à quiconque de lui ôter ses vêtements, le cou du blond ne semblait pas pouvoir attendre qu'il se déshabille.

Draco se saisit de sa baguette et prononça un sort qui leur ôta tous leurs vêtements.

Harry réunit toute sa force pour retourner la situation et mettre le blond en dessous de lui. Il se redressa et admira son corps :

« Parfait ! » Chuchota-t-il le regard plein d'admiration

« Et encore, petit Potter, tu n'as pas tout vu »

Draco se jeta littéralement sur le brun et le renversa, ils étaient maintenant en travers du lit, les pieds pendants dans le vide.

Le blond se laissa glisser à genou à terre de manière à se retrouver pile entre les deux jambes du brun, qui gémissait déjà de voir Malfoy dans cette position et de savoir ce qu'il allait faire.

Doucement, il lécha l'intérieur des cuisses de Harry pour arrriver jusqu'à sa virilité tendue au maximum, il le titilla du bout de la langue, faisant se cambrer son amant et finit par le prendre entier en bouche, faisant quasiment hurler le brun de plaisir.

Le va et vient de la bouche de Draco brouillait la vue de Harry et lui faisait oublier tous ses soucis.

Mais le blond, dans un excès de sadisme, cessa juste avant l'apothéose.

Harry grogna de frustration mais n'eut guère le temps de demander son reste que, déjà, il sentit un doigt s'introduire en lui. Une vive douleur l'étreignit, un deuxième doigt entra, le blond était sans pitié, il exercait maintenant des mouvements de ciseaux qui déchiraient le brun à la fois de douleur et de plaisir, puis, plus doucement, il y mit un troisième doigt, et la douleur du brun s'estompa pour laisser place à une immense pleinitude.

Draco remonta sur le lit et se remit sur Harry, leurs regards se croisèrent, celui du brun était plein de désir et d'espoir, celui du blond, semblait plus dur et un peu triste.

Le blond s'introduisit en Harry qui poussa un cri de douleur qui fut happé par les lèvres de son amant. Il commença de lent mouvements de va et vient et Harry reprit ses gémissements assourdissants, le blond accéléra, il touchait sa prostate à chaque aller et retour, faisant hurler son amant et soudain, l'extase arriva, Draco, sans un seul bruit, se déversa dans un Harry tremblant de plaisir qui ne cessait de crier :

« Draco, Draco, Draco... »

Le Survivant se déversa à son tour, entre leurs deux corps unis, dans un autre « Dracoooooooo » libérateur.

Ledit Draco, se laissa tomber à côté du brun et passa une main sur sa joue brûlante. Harry le regarda et lui sourit, un sourire tendre et plein de tendresse qui destabilisa le blond.

Ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes quand Draco se leva subitement, toujours nu devant Harry et lui dit :

« Je pense que tu devrais partir Po... Harry, Zabini a pris la mauvaise habitude de venir me réveiller, il ne devrait pas tarder... »

Harry se redressa et regarda une fois de plus le blond avec envie, mais il avait raison, il ne fallait pas que Blaise les trouve ainsi.

Il chercha donc ses vêtements qu'il trouva en un clin d'oeil, le sort de Draco les ayant pliés soigneusement sur une chaise. Il se rhabilla, le blond étant partit à la douche, il cria un :

« Au revoir mon coeur »

qui resta sans réponse, mais le bruit de l'eau ayant cessé, il se douta que Draco l'avait entendu et il quitta la chambre un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Il dansait et sautillait de joie dans les couloirs, tant et si bien, qu'il n'entendit pas les discret bruit de pas qui le suivaient.

Il eut juste le temps de prendre une douche et de se donner un air présentable que déjà le matin arrivait, il gagna la grande salle où il commença son habituel petit déjeuner, les tables se remplissaient peu à peu d'élèves.

Ron et Hermione ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver et bientôt, toutes la salle fut pleine. Harry fixait la porte, il le guettait, il attendait son arrivée avec une grande impatience. Draco arriva en dernier, l'air impeccable comme à son habitude, rien ne laissait deviner ce qui avait occupé sa nuit entière.

Il prit sa place habituelle entre Zabini et Crabbe et entama son petit déjeuner, le brun ne le lâchait pas des yeux, il le sentait, et à ce moment précis, il aurait préféré courir au loin plutôt que de devoir affronter ce qui allait se produire, car il le savait, c'était prévu de longue date, toute la nuit avait été divinement orchestrée et réflechie:

Blaise Zabini se leva et reclama le silence en tapant des mains, il se mit debout sur le banc pour être sûr que personne n'echappe à son petit discours :

« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, j'ai un scoop de la plus haute importance à vous communiquer »

Draco regarda furtivement Harry, mais celui-ci croisa son regard, le blond rougit et tourna brusquement la tête. A cette attitude on ne peut moins habituelle, le Survivant, comprit que ce qui se passait n'était pas normal et l'inquiétude commença à la gagner.

« En cette nuit de Novembre, une chose... exceptionnelle s'est produite, Monsieur Draco Malfoy ici présent »

Draco leva fièrement la tête, tentant de cacher les sentiments paradoxaux qui le tiraillaient.

« a été le cobaye d'une expérience très convaincante. »

Harry fixait Blaise, quoi que tout le monde fixait Blaise, mais ses yeux ne reflétaient pas l'amusement, c'était plutôt le terreur qui les envahissaient :

« Non, pensa-t-il, il ne va tout de même pas... »

« A la suite d'un malheureux pari perdu, contre moi, Draco Malfoy devait faire passer une nuit torride à un garçon. Mon choix s'est rapidement fixé sur Le garçon le plus convoîté et admiré de l'école, j'ai nommé Harry Potter. »

Le dénommé Harry Potter faillit tomber de son banc, dans un grand « ooooooooops », il se rattrapa de justesse à la table, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, il devint écarlate.

Malfoy, quant à lui, semblait trouver un réel intérêt à fixer ses pieds, car depuis que Blaise avait parlé de Potter, il ne les avait pas lâcher des yeux une seule seconde, l'air pourtant indifférent.

« Preuves à l'appui, Draco Malfoy a même plus qu'honoré son pari »

Blaise fit un signe à Crabbe, qui sortit un petit magnétophone de son sac et appuya sur le bouton « play », les gémissements incessants du Survivant lors de sa nuit avec Draco, emplirent la grande salle :

« Draco, oh, Dracoooo, Draco... »

Un fou rire général s'empara de la Grande Salle, encore plus quand le "au revoir mon coeur" se fit entendre, Dumbledore, se leva et cria :

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut bien dire ? »

Mais les éclats de rire cachèrent sa voix, et Severus Rogue, dans un élégant mouvement de robe, lui dit d'un sourire sadique :

« Laissez les, à leurs âges, il faut bien qu'ils s'amusent ! »

Les deux hommes se rasseillèrent et continuèrent à observer le désordre complet de la Salle.

Blaise fit alors signe à Pansy Parkinson qui était debout à l'autre bout de la table, elle se saisit d'un énorme paquet de feuille et en distribua à toutes les tables, les fous rires étaient toujours présents, mais quelques « wwwowooo » d'admiration fusaient deça delà.

Un paquet de feuille parvint à Harry, dont la crainte fut plus que confirmée, on le voyait se cambrer de plaisir sur une, ouvir plus fortement les cuisses sur l'autre, se jeter sur Draco sur une autre, bref, les « feuilles » étaient des photos de très bonnes qualités qui relataient à merveille sa nuit avec le serpentard.

Une larme perla sur la joue du pauvre gryffondord, qui se leva, et sous les yeux moqueurs des autres, s'enfuit en courant de la Grande Salle.

Draco le vit et un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses yeux gris alors qu'il était l'objet de l'admiration de toutes les maisons. Ron et Hermione, n'osèrent pas le suivre, ne sachant que faire dans un tel moment, surtout que les gémissements de leur camarade les avaient bien fait rigoler !

Harry courait, à toute allure, les larmes en cascades sur ses joues, lui brouillaient la vue, il ne savait pas où aller, il ne savait pas quoi faire, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était de partir, loin, le plus loin possible, de ne jamais s'arrêter et de ne jamais plus être confronté à tous leurs regards moqueurs...

« Il n'a fait que se servir de moi ! »

Hurla-t-il, désespéré, dans sa course effrénée...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, premier chapitre terminé !

Il était un peu court, je vous l'accorde, le prochain devrait être plus long et sera là d'ici quelques jours !

Vous voulez me faire plaisir ? Et bien, laissez une petite review !

Bisous

Dwallia


End file.
